


Side by Side

by fangirlishuniverse



Series: What tomorrow may bring... [1]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Mary Poppins Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishuniverse/pseuds/fangirlishuniverse
Summary: After the afternoon at the Spring Fair, Jack and Jane are both hopelessly in love with each other though neither of them has spoken the words yet. They agree on taking a walk together every single day after Jack's morning rounds, and every walk they fall even more in love...





	1. Flying back home

**Author's Note:**

> [Set after the events of "Mary Poppins Returns"]  
> -  
> Just a cute fic with loads of fluffy moments cuz though this couple was the absolute cutest in the movie, I couldn't help thinking about what would happen next between them.  
> Hope y'all are gonna like it! 
> 
> By the way, English isn't my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes here and there. I hope you'll forgive me for it ;)

After the lovely afternoon at the Spring Fair the Banks family all went back home to Micheal's house. The children were quite distraught when they found out Mary Poppins had left, but after their father and aunt explained to them that she had helped everyone she came here to help and that they would surely see her again some day, they accepted it with a sad smile. 

Mary Poppins had saved all of them. She might've said she came here to take care of Micheal's children, but she helped Micheal and Jane just as much. Micheal's was obvious, since she helped save the house and bring back his child-like spirit. But Jane's problem was a little bit more hidden under the surface. 

Jane is a person who is full of love. She loves her brother, her niece and nephews, Ellen and every single person in London that she works for with SPRUCE. All that love in her and yet she had given up on finding someone to love in a romantic way. I mean, who would want to be with a "labour organizer" right? Right. So she thought, until Mary Poppins showed up. 

Jane had spent the afternoon at the Spring Fair flying through the air with Jack. Jack is a lamplighter who was an apprentice to the Chimney Sweep, Bert, whom she had known as a child. Jack always used to wave at her and Micheal when he would light the street lantern right in front of their house at 17 Cherry Tree Lane when they were kids. She had always thought he was rather cute but when she moved to her flat on the other side of town, she never saw him around anymore. That changed when Mary Poppins arrived for the second time. Everyone else had already noticed that there was a spark between them from the moment they met, but the Spring Fair was when it became quite clear to the both of them that they were definitely more than friends.

Right before they were about to part in the sky, Jack took both of Jane's hands in his. 

"Will I see you again?" He asked, his cheeks flushing red the moment he said it.

Jane giggled.

"Of course you will. I'm going to be at Micheal's house until late today so..." Jane grinned.

"We might bump into each other then." Jack smiled. 

"Yes, we might." Jane looked him in the eyes and saw a spark she had never seen in anyone's before.

Jack picked up Jane's left hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. She blushed at the feeling of his lips on her hand. And, just at the fact that he was such a cute guy. How lucky she was that Jack had come into their lives. 

"Well, I'll see you later then?" Jane smiled.

"Certainly!" Jack beamed.

They exchanged a couple of smiles before floating away from each other. 

Jack went back to his home, with his balloon tied to his bike. He got ready for his evening rounds and couldn't wait to get started so he could get to Cherry Tree Lane as quick as possible.

-

Inside of the Banks family home Jane was helping Ellen with the dinner.

"So, when y'a gunna see that handsome lamplighter again ey?" Ellen suddenly asked Jane with a grin.

"Tonight, probably. When he comes here for his evening rounds." Jane blushed, not even trying to hide it since she knows Ellen would see it anyway. 

"Uuh, y'a better put on something nice then." Ellen said. Jane pretended to be offended.

"Isn't this nice then, Ellen?" She said gesturing to her current outfit. She was still in her pink trousers and green blazer that she wore to the Fair. 

"You know what I mean!" Ellen laughed. 

"I don't think Jack cares wether I wear nice clothes or normal clothes. I don't think he's that kind of guy. And anyway I'm not that kind of woman." Jane states. 

Of course she loves to look nice, because she thinks it's kind to the people she works for with SPRUCE because it shows respect for their situation. But then, she's definitely not the kind of woman who dresses up in a dress and cute make up just to impress a guy. Jane knows Jack couldn't care less what she wears, because he is just the most wonderful guy she has ever met and isn't superficial like most men these days. 

-

As Jack entered Cherry Tree Lane his heart began to race. Anyone who saw him would be astounded by the huge smile he wore on his face as he lit the lamps. 

When he finally got to his favourite lamp of all he climbed up on his ladder and looked towards the window he always used to see Jane in as a child. He remembered her cute freckled face, her long blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. And of course how could he forget her giggle? Her giggle was and still is the sweetest sound he has ever heard. When he bumped into her on the street that day he had recognized her immediately. Though her hair was shorter, her face was still the same face he had seen in the window everyday as a child. 

Suddenly Jack saw the curtain in front of the window being pushed away slightly. His heart made a leap of joy as he saw Jane appearing in the window. She waved at him with a big smile on her face. Jack waved back at her. How lucky he was that he bumped into her that day...

-

Jane made her way down the stairs. 

"Micheal?" She called.

"What is it, Jane?" Micheal said as he came from the kitchen.

"It's time for me to head off home." Jane said with a cute smile.

Micheal took a quick peek out of the window and saw the lamplighter Jack lighting the lamp in front of their house. 

He smirked at Jane. He had never seen his sister so smitten. Jane was never really interested in boys when they were children so he never got to be the "protective brother", but with Jack he didn't even need to. He had never seen his sister as happy as when she's around Jack so that's enough evidence for him to know Jack's good enough for his sister.

"I suppose you must. I'll go fetch the children, one moment." Micheal said and he went into the parlor.

"Children, aunt Jane is going home. Come say your goodbyes will you?" Micheal said to his children.

They happily went into the hall and one by one gave their aunt a big hug. 

"Will you come over tomorrow aunt Jane?" Annabel asked her. 

"If you want me to then I'll pop over right after work." Jane smiled at her niece. 

"And you could bring Jack with you!" Georgie beamed. 

"Well I'm sure he'd love to come over Georgie, but I'd have to ask him first." Jane grinned and gave her nephew a gentle stroke over his head. 

"Well go on then!" Micheal said as he led Jane to the door. 

"Wait, wait Micheal." Jane stopped her brother. 

"What is it?" Micheal asked, now a little more serious. 

The twins noticed the change in their conversation and caught the sign that it was time for them to go to bed. They quickly took Georgie by the hand as they ran up the stairs.

"What... What if this goes wrong, Micheal?" Jane asked looking at her feet.

"If what goes wrong?" Micheal asked, taken aback by his sister's sudden insecurity.

"You know, this thing I have with Jack..." She said.

Micheal understood. He knows Jane's previous relationships all went down the drain pretty quickly so he knew why she was hesitant. 

"This thing you have with Jack is different. I could tell from the moment you two met that it was different, Jane. When you talk about him you get this spark in your eyes that I have never seen before. Don't doubt yourself. You got this." Micheal said.

Jane smiled and gave her brother a hug. 

"Thank you, Micheal." She said.

"It's the least I can do for my big sister. After everything you've done for us." Micheal said. - 

"Now go on! He's waiting for you." Micheal playfully pushed Jane towards the door. 

"Ok, ok!" Jane laughed. 

-

Jack had just finished his last lamp and slid down the ladder. He tied it back to his bike and then he leaned against the lamppost. 

After a while he saw the front door of 17 Cherry Tree Lane open, and Jane Banks stepped outside. 

-

-

-

Sooo, I hope you liked the first chapter of my new fanfic. When I saw Mary Poppins Returns I just immediately fell in love with this couple and was left wondering what would have happened after the events of the movie. 

\- Z


	2. A walk home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having spent a lovely day together, Jack walks Jane back home to her flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Hope you'll like it.  
> Again, there might be some grammar mistakes here and there please don't come at me heheh! xx

Jack had just finished his last lamp and slid down the ladder. He tied it back to his bike and then he leaned against the lamppost. 

After a while he saw the front door of 17 Cherry Tree Lane open, and Jane Banks stepped outside.

Jack's eyes lit up the moment he saw her walking through the door. Oh how lovely she looked...

"Hi!" Jane smiled and closed the door behind her. She walked towards Jack, not being able to wipe the smile of her face. Jack has that power somehow, and she's quite glad about it. 

"Hiya." Jack said, not taking his eyes of her for even one second. 

"Did I keep you waiting for too long? I'm so sorry, I had to say goodbye to Micheal and the children..." Jane started to ramble but Jack cut her off.

"Jane, Jane... it's fine. Don't worry about it. You gave me enough time to finish my rounds so now I don't have anywhere to be, but with you." He said, placing his hand gently on one of her shoulders. 

Jane blushed. 

"Well... Considering that, maybe you would like to accompany me on my way home?" Jane asked as she gave him a loving smile. 

"I would be delighted to!" Jack beamed as he picked up his bike. -

"Now my lady, would you prefer a walk or a ride?" Jack said gesturing to the bike. 

Jane giggled.

"Do you mind if we walk? It's not that I don't like riding with you on your bike, I mean, I loved it the first time! But it would be a lot easier to talk if we just walk." Jane said, her cheeks flushing red as she looked at her feet. 

And they would be together for way longer...

"Of course. That's fine." Jack said and put his bike against a fence. 

"Won't you be needing it tomorrow?" Jane asked.

"Oh yes, but I'll just pick it up later. Wouldn't be much fun if there's constantly a bike in between us now would it?" Jack laughed and Jane smiled. He really is so thoughtful. 

"Ok then." Jane said and they began walking.

"You know, I always did wonder where you'd moved. I tried to find you for a while but never succeeded." Jack blushed.

"You tried to find me?" Jane asked.

"Well yes. I missed seeing you in the window so I tried to find you, but never did. Of course, I didn't know you'd moved to the other side of town." Jack said. 

"You could have asked Micheal, he would have told you. I'm sure of it." Jane said.

"Yes, I'm sure he would have if I would have had the courage to ask him." Jack laughed and looked at the sky. Jane did the same. 

"It's lovely isn't it?" Jack said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"The sky. Whenever I look up to it it just instantly calms me down and makes me happy." Jack said. 

Jane smiled. 

"Yes, it is lovely." She said, not noticing that Jack had stopped walking. When she did, she turned around and looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What is it, Jack?" She asked.

Jack walked up to Jane and took her hands in his. 

"You have the same effect on me. Whenever I look at you, I just feel so calm and happy. When I look at you I feel like the happiest man in the world." He said.

"Well, Jack I think you already are the happiest man in the world." Jane joked. 

He laughed. 

"But, thank you for saying that Jack. It makes me very happy to know that you're happy." Jane said as she gently cupped his cheek. 

Then she continued walking and Jack followed.

After what seemed like an eternity of pure happiness, they arrived at Jane's flat. 

"So... We're here." Jane said stopping before the lamppost that was right in front of the door. 

"I suppose we are." Jack said, already dreading having to say goodbye. 

"I had the most wonderful time today Jack. Not just now but also the Spring Fair. Today was just marvelous." Jane beamed. 

"I agree. We should do it again sometime..." Jack smiled.

"You mean flying through the air with balloons?" Jane said and they laughed.

"As much as I would love to, I actually meant taking a walk together." Jack said and blushed a bit.

Jane giggled.

"I would love that, Jack." She said.

"Good. That's settled then." Jack said.

"When do you have in mind?" Jane asked, trying to keep him here with her as long as possible.

"Well, I could stop by here tomorrow morning, after my morning rounds." Jack said.

"Oh yes! You could walk with me to the union hall! You see, we're handing out breakfast again. A never ending job I'm afraid, but at least people get a nice warm breakfast to start their day." Jane talked happily. Jack looked at her with a smile. He loved how excited she always gets when she talks about her job. How much she likes to help people... people like him. The fact that she's nothing like most other women in her social class isn't a surprise to Jack, but he is undeniably amazed by it. 

"I'm sorry, am I talking to much?" Jane suddenly asked.

"No! No, no, no... I love to hear you talk." Jack assured her.

Jane's cheeks flushed red immediately. 

"Well that's settled then. I'll stop by here tomorrow morning after my morning rounds and I'll walk you to the union hall." Jack summarized. 

"Good." Jane said. 

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then, Miss Jane Banks." Jack smiled and tipped his hat at her. 

She smiled. As he wanted to walk away, she stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned back to her and she was suddenly closer to him than he had expected her to be. She took both of his hands and then placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek. Jack's heart raced in his chest at her lips touching his skin. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow, Jack." She said as she walked towards her door. Micheal was right, she thought to herself. This thing she has with Jack is definitely different. A very good different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked chapter two, guys. xx
> 
> -Z


	3. To the Union Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack walks Jane to the Union Hall where she is handing out breakfast to the workers and they bump into some familiar faces on the way.

Jane got out of bed bright and early the next morning. She was gathering all her flyers and banners that she was taking with her to the union hall when she heard a bicycle bell ringing. She smiled to herself and ran towards the window. Down below she saw Jack standing beside his bike, waving up to her when he saw her appear in the window. She quickly gathered the rest of her things and went down to meet him.

Jack had begun his rounds extra early just so he could get to Jane as quick as possible. When he arrived at her flat, he wasn't quite sure if he should go to her door or not, so he rang his bicycle bell a couple of times. He thought Jane would like the gesture and when he saw her appear in the window with a smile on her face he knew he had been right. He waved at her with a big smile. How wonderful it is that this woman has the power to immediately bring a smile to his face whenever he sees her. 

When Jane walked out of the door she ran to Jack and gave him a hug. Jack was rather surprised by the sudden action, but happily returned it. When they pulled away from each other they both blushed.

"I'm sorry, I was just very excited to see you." Jane said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't mind. You could do that more often if you like?" Jack grinned and Jane giggled.

They started walking towards the Union Hall. It wasn't that far away from Jane's flat, but long enough for the two to share a moment.

They walked side by side in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"So what are your plans today, Jack?" Jane asked finally, breaking the silence.

Jack shrugged a bit. He hadn't really thought of what he would do after dropping of Jane at the Union Hall.

"Well I don't have too much planned, except for my evening rounds of course." He said.

Jane nodded, in her head she was already planning the entire day for them.

"What about you, miss Banks?" Jack asked with a grin. 

"Well after work I don't have anything yet, except for dinner with my brother and his children in the evening." She said.

"Well maybe we could-" Jack started to say but he got cut off by a child's voice screaming: 

"Aunt Jane!! Jack!!" 

They both turned around and saw Georgie Banks, followed by Annabel, John and their father walking towards them. 

"Georgie! Hello everyone, how lovely to see you all." Jane said, giving her brother, niece and nephews a hug. 

"Good to see you Jane." Micheal said and then turned to Jack. -

"Jack." He said shaking his hand in a 'brotherly' way with a grin on his face. 

"What are the four of you doing here so early, on the other side of town?" Jane asked.

"Well father wanted to do some painting, but he didn't have any inspiration so we decided to take him for a walk." Annabel stated. 

"What a good idea! I always like to go out into the fresh air for some inspiration myself." Jack smiled at the children. 

"What do you need inspiration for Jack?" Georgie asked him with a confused look on his face. 

Jack smiled.

"Well it's always good to have inspiration for everything you do, but I mostly think that to have a happy day you must have at least a bit of inspiration." Jack said. This confused Georgie even more but the question he was about to ask was cut off by John.

"That's a good motto, but is it always possible to live up to that?" John asked. He always was the one with the critical questions.

"No, not always of course, but as long as you always try to live up to it, you're walking the right path." Jack said.

Jane smiled to herself. Jack always had such beautiful motto's that she admired him for. Though his living situation and job are hard he always has a way to find the light in everything. 

"Where are you headed, aunt Jane?" Annabel asked. 

"We're on our way to the Union Hall, we're handing out breakfast again." Jane said.

"Ooh can we help you?" Georgie asked.

"If your father's alright with it?" Jane looked at Micheal.

"Oh okay then! We can all help you if we're not a bother." Micheal laughed.

"Of course not! I would love your help, and so would all of the people coming to get their breakfast." Jane beamed, excited to show her niece and nephews what she does.

"You could tell all the children about your adventures with Mary Poppins!" Jack said.

The children got super excited and started walking along with their father while heavily discussing what stories they were going to tell. 

Jane wanted to walk after them but she was gently stopped by Jack.

"I think it's best if I take my leave." Jack said, still with a smile on his face but a little sadder than before.

"No! Jack, you can come and help too! Honestly, the more the merrier!" Jane said grabbing Jack's hands, smiling at him.

She didn't want him to leave. Not yet...

"I would love to help you, I do. It's just that a big part of my fellow leeries are going to be there, getting their breakfast and if they were to see me helping hand out the breakfast I'm not sure what they would think. Of course they would be confused, but some of them might get angry and I really try to avoid that kind of negativity." Jack said, gently squeezing Jane's hands. He had always been a very honest person, but Jane made him feel like he could tell her absolutely anything. 

Jane smiled at him, understanding his point of view. 

"Okay then, but you must promise me that you will come and have dinner with us this evening." Jane said, still not letting go of his hands.

Jack smiled. He knew she'd understand him.

"If you're brother doesn't mind, I will gladly come." Jack said.

"Oh don't be silly, if he weren't halfway to the Union Hall by now he would have asked you himself and you know it!" Jane said and they laughed. 

"Alright then, I'll be there." Jack said. 

Still holding on to her hands, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, just like she had done to him the evening before.

He saw her cheeks flushing red and he giggled.

They finally let each other's hands go and Jane waved him goodbye as he cycled off. 

Jane quickly walked on to catch up with her family, and couldn't wipe the smile of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that was chapter 3! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback I've been getting on this story, it really means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know if you want me to keep building up their relationship slowly with cute lil moments like this and make the story longer, or if I should make some big moves and continue with their relationship as an actual couple already? xx
> 
> -Z


	4. The Lovely London View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During dinner with the family Jane wanted to confess something to Jack, but eventually didn't. Jack tries to find out what it was that she wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't been updating, guys. I have been ill for over a week and I also had exam week at school so I didn't really have time to write, but now it's spring break and I'm full of inspiration so here ya go!  
> -Z

Jane was on her way to 17 Cherry Tree Lane. After spending the morning handing out breakfast at the Union Hall, and the afternoon handing out SPRUCE flyers she was finally done with work and ready to head to her brother's house for dinner. Micheal and the children had helped her hand out the breakfast and they had a wonderful time together. Jane loves her family more than anything in the world so spending time with them is her favourite thing to do. 

As she approached the house she saw a familiar bike standing out front. She smiled to herself. She never doubted the fact that he would come, but still she was relieved to see that he did come. 

She rang the doorbell and after a few moments the door opened, little Georgie standing on the other side. 

"Hello aunt Jane!" Georgie said and he gave his aunt a big hug.

"Hello Georgie, how are you this fine evening?" Jane asked, kneeling down to face him.

"I'm fine, thank you! Uncle Jack is already here, he's in the dining room." Georgie said and as soon as he was done he ran into the kitchen.

Jane giggled at her always energized nephew. She did notice something in his sentence though, did he say 'uncle Jack'? Jane blushed as the thought popped into her mind. 

Jane took of her coat and put it on the coat rack. A few moments later she was greeted by the twins.

"John, Annabel. Good evening my darlings." Jane said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening aunt Jane. We're on our way to help Ellen prepare the last few things for dinner and father is finishing off his new painting so he will be down in a few." Annabel said. 

"Oh so he found his inspiration then?" Jane asked.

"Yes! As soon as we walked back into our street this morning he said he found 'the perfect view' of our home and the cherry blossoms." John said. 

"Ah that's lovely. I can't wait to see it!" Jane smiled.

"Neither can we, be he says it's a surprise." Annabel rolled her eyes. 

Jane grinned. 

"Well then we have something to look forward to, haven't we?" She said.

Then there was a loud bang coming from the kitchen.

"Oh goodness, we really should go help Ellen. Excuse us aunt Jane." John said and they both ran into the kitchen. Jane was considering going after them to see if she needed to help, but her niece and nephew knew perfectly well how to handle situations like this by now so she decided to go into the dining room instead.

There, sitting at the table was Jack. He looked up the moment she walked into the room and he stood up from his chair. They just stared at each other for a moment until Jack walked around the table to greet her. Only then could Jane see that he wasn't wearing his normal attire, but something a little more fancy. 

Jack took Jane's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Good evening miss Jane." He said.

"Good evening Jack." Jane said, smiling at him.

"May I say you look absolutely stunning this evening?" Jack said giving her a cheeky smile.

Jane's cheeks turned red.

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She said with a smile, gesturing to his formal outfit.

Jack smiled. He had chosen to wear this to be respectful towards Jane and her family because as they are of course above him in the social class, it would be rude to sit at their dinner table wearing his lamplighting attire. He didn't think Jane or her family really cares about whether or not he is a worker but he still found it necessary to act respectfully towards them. Also, he just wanted to look nice for Jane. 

"Thank you, I was hoping you'd like it. I haven't worn this outfit in a million years! Got it out of one of my old boxes just for you." Jack said proudly.

Jane giggled.

"I'm honoured!" She laughed. 

Jack smiled. There's just something about her laugh that makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and he loves it. 

"Shall we sit?" Jack said and pulled out one of the chairs.

"Yes, the children said dinner is almost ready so it will only be a few more moments I think." Jane said.-

"You're a real gentleman, Jack." Jane giggled as she sat down on the chair.

"Well such a lovely lady as yourself deserves one of those." Jack smiled and sat down in the chair opposite of Jane's.

Jane smiled and looked at her hands.

"You know Jack... there is something I need to tell you..." Jane started to say but she was cut off by Ellen bursting into the dining room with a steaming pot in her hands.

"Dinner is finally ready!" She panted as she put the pot on the table. 

Then the rest of the household came filling into the room and each took their place at the dinner table. 

When everyone was settled and talking, Jack's curiousness got the best of him and decided to ask Jane about what she was going to tell him a little earlier.

"Oh, I'll tell you some other time. It's not important." Jane said without making eye contact.

Jack was worried for a moment but quickly picked up a conversation with Georgie about teaching him how to light lamps some day and forgot about it until dinner was over. 

When he was standing in the doorway, thanking Micheal for his hospitality and saying goodbye to the children he noticed Jane was a bit absent minded. 

"Do you want me to walk you home again, Jane?" He asked when they stepped outside. 

"If you don't mind?" Jane said, looking at the cherry blossoms that were still in full bloom. 

"Of course I don't mind, you should know that by now." Jack said and playfully pushed his shoulder against hers.

Jane smiled.

"Of course." She said.

Jack was studying her face. He couldn't quite seem to figure out what was going on in her mind.

"How about we take a little de-tour?" Jack suddenly said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jane asked.

"Well that's a surprise, but it will be worth it!" He said and put his hand out for her to take.

"Ok then, let's go." She said and took his hand.

Jack knew exactly where to go. He took her through the streets of London, to his own little appartement. He didn't go inside though, instead he took her up onto the roof. 

Jane was stunned. The view of London from up there was absolutely breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked.

"Like it? Jack, this is wonderful! I love it." She said and gave him a hug.  
They stayed that way for quite a while. Just embracing each other, enjoying the view and each other's company and touch.

When they pulled away they stayed close to each other, with Jack's hands on Jane's waist and her arms around his neck, but just enough space that their bodies didn't touch. 

"So... At dinner there was something you wanted to tell me... Do you still want to?" Jack finally asked.

Jane looked down. 

"Yes, I do... I'm just not sure how you are going to react and it terrifies me." Jane said.

Jack pulled her chin up with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and finally realized how madly in love he was with this woman. 

"You can tell me. I won't judge you, or laugh at you, or get mad at you or be upset with you, you can trust me. I promise." Jack said, doing his very best to make her feel comfortable.

Jane smiled.

"That's good to know. Ok... " She sighed.-

"I like you Jack. I like you a lot, and I've started to realize these last couple of days that it's not just as friends. I... I think I'm in love with you. I don't really know for sure because I don't have a lot of experience with love and the experiences that I have had all turned out pretty bad but-" Jane started to ramble but Jack cut her off.

"I'm in love with you too." He said, immediately causing Jane to fall silent. 

"Y-you are?" She asked.

"Definitely. Positively. 100%. Absolutely certain." He smiled at her. 

She giggled. 

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." She said and placed her hands on his chest as he pulled her a little closer by her waist. 

"I'm so glad I bumped into you that day, miss Jane Banks." Jack said leaning in a little closer.

"So am I, Jack." Jane said, also leaning in a little closer and before long Jack closes the gap between their mouths. The kiss is soft and gentle but enough to send sparks flying through both of their stomachs. Jane didn't want it to end but unfortunately that was inevitable. When they pulled away they leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled.

"Yep. I'm definitely in love with you." Jane said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that was chapter 4! I thought, let's bring their relationship to a new level so I can continue writing them as a cute beginning couple and eventually that can grow into some other exciting ideas! I don't know how long this fic is going to be but would you guys prefer a longer story so like maybe even up till marriage and kids? Or just a few more chapter to develop them as a couple? 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter, guys! Until the next one xx
> 
> -Z


	5. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to Micheal to ask a question concerning his relationship with Jane.

The next few days Jack would stop by Jane's flat every morning, pick her up for a morning walk to work and then meet her again in the evening after his evening rounds. Sometimes he would accompany her to her rallies, giving her a ride on his bike. They weren't quite certain where they stood yet, since they hadn't talked about "them" since their kiss on the rooftop. Sometimes Jane would steal a quick kiss when no one was watching, but that was all that happened between them. 

Jack had been thinking about this a lot. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend but wasn't sure how to do it. Should he just spring the question on her on one of their walks? Or should he ask her out on a date and ask her then? He didn't know. 

He did know one thing though: He had to ask Micheal for his permission. He wanted to make sure that Micheal was alright with him courting Jane as he knows that Micheal and Jane are very close and that Micheal wants to protect his sister very dearly. 

So, with that Jack was on his way to 17 Cherry Tree Lane to speak with Micheal Banks. He had just dropped Jane of at one of her rallies so it was the perfect time to speak with mr. Banks alone. 

He peddled into the street and stopped his bike at the usual spot in front of the Banks' home. He walked towards the door with his hat in his hands and knocked on the door. 

It took a while, but eventually the door was opened by Ellen, who was delighted to see the lamplighter again. 

"Oh hello Jack! How lovely to see you again, come on in!" She said and gestured for Jack to come in. 

"Thank you, Ellen." Jack said and looked around if he could see mr. Banks anywhere.

"If you're looking for Jane, she isn't here I'm afraid." Ellen said with a grin. 

"Oh, no I know. I dropped her of at a rally this morning. I'm actually here to see mr. Banks, if he's available?" Jack asked with a genuine smile.

"I'm sure he is. He's in his office upstairs, working on his painting. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming in." Ellen said and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Alright, thanks Ellen." Jack said and started to walk upstairs. He had only been in the children's nursery once, when they went into the Royal Doulton Bowl with Mary Poppins, but he hadn't seen the other parts of the first floor yet. He looked around a bit and saw a tiny picture in a frame, of a girl that looked very familiar. He didn't even need to think about who it was. He'd remember that giggling, freckled face anywhere. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Micheal coming up behind him.

"Ah yes, Jane always did love to laugh." Micheal grinned, referring to the picture of Jane, mid-giggle.

Jack startled and turned around.

"Oh! Mr. Banks! I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in." He said, giving him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. I'm sorry I startled you. It seems you were lost in thought." Micheal said and smiled to himself. 

"I was. It's a beautiful picture of her." Jack said, remembering the times he used to wave at her through the window. 

"Yes it is. It was our mother's favourite picture of her. Jane didn't care much for it though. Says she looks weird in it. When she was a teenager we all had to hide this picture from her, but now she finds it alright to keep it here." Micheal said, laughing at old times.

Jack chuckled.

"What brings you here, Jack?" Micheal asked, facing him.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something Mr. Banks... well actually I wanted to ask you something." Jack said, fiddling with his hat, that was still in his hands.

"Please call me Micheal, and of course. Let's go into my office so we can sit." Micheal said and gestured for Jack to follow him. 

When they were both seated Jack started his story. He had rehearsed it many times in his head but somehow it all came out differently. As soon as he started to talk about Jane, his heart took over control of his head.

"Well, Mr... I mean Micheal." Jack smiled. -

"I have reconnected with your sister for a couple of weeks now and I must say that I absolutely adore her. She's the most wonderful woman I have ever met and I would love to spend more time with her, at least, more than we already do. I am hopelessly in love with her, and I feel like the happiest man on the planet when I'm with her. My question is: May I have your permission to be with Jane? " -

"Jack-" Micheal started but got cut off by Jack, who wasn't quite ready to stop yet.

"I promise that I won't ever hurt her, or abandon her or be cruel to her. I will love her with all my heart and we shall never be apart. I will take care of her with all that I have and she will never be sad as long as I live. I promise you." Jack said with determination.

"Jack..." Micheal said, but then gave him a warm smile.-

"Of course you have my permission to be with Jane. I can see that you make her happier than anyone in the world, and I saw it from the first moment you two were together. Though, for a moment I thought you were asking for my blessing to wed her!" Micheal laughed and Jack startled a bit but giggled along. Did he really make it sound like that? He smiled to himself.

"Well then you know what my answer will be when you do decide to propose to her, so you don't have to come to me again. You have my blessing, to be together, to wed, to have a thousand children, whatever you two want! As long as she's happy with you, I am too." Micheal said, and gave Jack a pat on the back. 

Jack gave Micheal a thankful smile. He was happy to know that Micheal approved of him and found him worthy to be with his sister. Especially since he is a worker. And, about the marrying part, it was good to know, for sure.

"Thank you so much, Micheal. It means the world to me." Jack said.

"Don't worry. Now, have you talked to Jane yet?" Micheal asked.

"No, not yet. I wanted to get your permission before I asked her anything." Jack said.

"Well then, you know what you have to do now, don't you?" Micheal grinned and led Jack down the stairs and towards the door. 

Jack thought for a moment. 

"Wait, Micheal." Jack said and looked at Micheal with a pensive look.

"What is it?" Micheal asked.

"Could you do me a favour?" Jack asked and whispered the favour into his ear. 

Micheal nodded with a grin.

"Thank you!" Jack said as he walked out of the door towards his bicycle. 

"Good luck!" Micheal called after him as Jack cycled away. 

Now all Jack had to do was go to the park and wait for Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 5! I suddenly had inspiration for a new chapter so I just decided to roll with it. No one-on-one Jane/Jack moments this chapter, but nonetheless I hope you still liked it. Also I just loved the idea of Jack being all nervous to ask Micheal for permission to be with Jane so here it is ;)
> 
> -Z


	6. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a little surprised planned for Jane, and with a little help from Micheal, they spend the afternoon together on their first actual date.

Jane was just sipping a cup of tea when her phone rang. She was startled by the sound of the phone ringing and spilled tea all over her green blouse. 

"Oh God!" She jumped up, dripping with tea, but ran to the phone as quick as she could. 

"Hello?" She said, in a rather annoyed tone.

"Jane? This is Micheal." Micheal said on the other end of the phone.

"Micheal, oh, hi there." Jane said, awkwardly trying to grab a cloth to wipe the tea off her blouse while holding the phone with her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Micheal asked, noticing his sister's tone.

"Yes. Yes, I just spilled tea all over my blouse but it's fine." Jane giggled a bit.

"Oh goodness, you're so clumsy Jane." Micheal laughed.

"I know, I know. What can I do for you Micheal?" Jane asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes of course. Could you meet me in the park in a half an hour? I really need to talk to you about something." Micheal said, trying his best to sound very serious. 

"Why? What's wrong, Micheal?" Jane said, worriedly.

"It's just... very important and I wouldn't want to tell you over the phone." Micheal said, grinning.

"Alright then... You're not dying, aren't you?" Jane asked jokingly but with a hint of seriousness.

"No! No, no, no. Of course not. Don't worry Jane, alright? Just be at the park in 30 minutes. Oh and please, change your blouse, will you?" Micheal said.

"I will. See you in minute then." Jane said.

"See you later." Micheal said as he hung up the phone.

Jane was very confused. What could it be he wants to talk about? Is it about the children? Or maybe he has financial problems again? 

"Well, I'll find out in 30 minutes so I better get going." she thought to herself.

She quickly put on a different blouse, a pink one, and put on her pink beret to match it. Then she quickly marched out of the door and towards the park. 

While walking there, she imagined all kinds of horrible scenarios of what Micheal might want to tell her. She was so lost in thought that when she arrived at the park, she didn't notice the fact that Micheal wasn't there at all. 

"Micheal, where are you?" Jane asked, looking around, suddenly realizing he's not where they were supposed to meet. 

"He's not here, I'm afraid." She heard a familiar voice say, and she turned around to face Jack. -

"But I am." He said, and reached out for her hand. She took it after the shock of seeing Jack instead of Micheal went away. She smiled at him.

He led her towards a red blanket that was spread upon the grass. Next to it stood a basket which was obviously filled with some things to eat. 

"Oh Jack..." Jane said, taking it all in. 

"It's not much, and the food isn't the best but I did the very best I could to make this special." Jack said, sounding proud of his achievement.

"Jack, this is so so special! Thank you!" She said as they both sat down on the blanket.

"No problem. We haven't really done anything except for our morning walks lately, and I wanted to surprise you." Jack said, blushing a bit.

Jane blushed as well.

"Can I just say you're the sweetest guy on the planet, Jack." Jane said.

Jack chuckled. 

"Anything for you." He said and placed a kiss on her hand. 

"So... I'm guessing Micheal didn't really want to tell me something?" Jane giggled.

"Nope. Was a little plan we set up together. To get you here without suspecting anything." Jack said as he opened the basket and pulled out two sandwiches of his own making. 

"Well, you two are very clever. Wait, why were you with Micheal?" Jane asked as he handed her a sandwich.

"Oh, yes. I was there to ask him something. Something special." Jack grinned.

"Something special, huh? Can I be in on this secret?" Jane gave him her biggest smile.

"If you give me that smile more often, I'll tell you every little thing you want to know." Jack said and booped her nose.

Jane giggled at this. 

"Noted." She said.

"Jane, I have a question for you, though." Jack said, getting a little bit nervous.

"Of course, ask away!" Jane said. 

"Would you... maybe... just, if you want to of course... like to be... my girlfriend?" Jack asked, his face flushing red. He looked down at his lap. Maybe this was a stupid idea?

Jane pulled up his chin and just stared into his eyes for a moment. What on earth had she done to deserve this guy? 

Then, she just pulled him closer and kissed him passionately on the lips. Jack put his arms around her as she melted into him. This was nothing like their kisses before. It was sweet yet full of love and passion. It was a kiss that said: "I love you more than anyone in the world." 

When they broke apart, they stayed with their faces close together.

"So... I'm assuming that's a yes?" Jack asked with a grin. 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Jane said, laughing and wrapped her arms around him as they hugged each other tightly. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating their food, laughing, talking, cuddling and kissing in the park. They could easily say that they both had never been happier than right there in each other's arms. 

They were laying on the blanket, looking up towards the clear blue sky. Jane was laying with her head on Jack's chest and Jack was slowly stroking the side of her face, tucking away a strand of loose hair.

Everything seemed absolutely perfect in that moment. 

"I love you Jane Banks." Jack said softly.

She smiled.

"I love you too, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Not many J/J fics are updating anymore, or at least not very frequently (Honestly, me neither so I don't blame anyone hehehe it's hard keeping up a story while going to school and everything! ) and I was in the mood for some Jane/Jack fluff so here is a chapter FuLL oF FLufF.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you liked the story or have any tips or ideas!
> 
> -Z


	7. A Special Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is planning a special evening for him and Jane, with the help of some little friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 1000 hits!   
> Hope you guys still enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it ;)

Three months passed since Jack asked Jane to be with him. They're still the happiest couple and spend all of their time together. Jack moved into Jane's apartment a month into their relationship. It took a bit of time, some talks with the landlord and a couple of judgemental neighbours, but it eventually got to happen and they were both over the moon. Now, two months later and Jack still isn't used to waking up next to the woman of his dreams. The girl he always used to wave to when he was a child. Back then he could only dream that she would see him the same way, but now, she's his girlfriend and he's still utterly amazed by it. 

Jack was gathering his things to go and turn down the lamps. Jane was still sleeping so he tried to be as quiet as possible. Mornings were alright though, because he only needed a couple of cloths and his ladder, which he has outside strapped to his bike. For his evening rounds however, he needs his lighting pole which is a lot harder to juggle out of the house. 

He looked at Jane. She always smiles in her sleep and Jack thinks it's the most adorable thing. He smiles to himself. How lucky he is...

Jack had a special evening planned for them today. He even asked Angus to take over his evening rounds, which he never does. Only if he is so sick that he can't walk, and that rarely happens. He was going to take Jane out for an evening stroll, but he still needed the help of some friends to make everything as perfect as he wanted it to be. You see, he was planning on asking a very important and special question...

Thinking about this, he accidentally tripped over his lighting pole, which he had left on the floor somewhat inconvenient the evening before, and landed on the floor with a bang. He was fine, but he felt bad because Jane shot up in bed the moment he landed on the floor. 

"Jack! Darling, are you alright?" She said worriedly, quickly going to help him. 

"Yes, right on time. Don't worry." He said. 

"Right on time... Oh! Perfectly fine." Jane said, helping him up. 

She was still trying to get the hang of leerie speak, but she was learning bit by bit. 

"Very good, Jane Banks. Very clever of you." Jack said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jane grinned. 

"Why thank you. The children have been teaching me, and it seems to be paying off." She laughed. -"Are you sure you're alright though? You had quite a nasty fall." She said, looking him over to see if he was injured.

"No really Jane, I'm alright. More sorry about waking you up, though. You were sleeping so soundly." He said and tucked a stray piece of her blond hair behind her ear. 

"Don't worry, Jack. I still have a lot of flyers to distribute today so it's best I start early anyway." Jane said and squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her.

"Alright then. I better get going. The sooner I start the sooner I get to see you again." Jack said and booped her nose. This had become a habit of his, and she loved it. 

Jane laughed.

"That's the spirit!" She said and giggled. 

Jack put on his jacket a wanted to walk out of the door but heard a cough behind him. He turned around and saw Jane looking at him with a stern face. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

Jack thought for a moment. He saw her grinning. Then he realized what he indeed was forgetting. He walked over to where she was sitting, bent over to reach her face and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. When they broke apart she smiled.

"Attaboy. Now you may leave." Jane giggled.

He grinned and put on his hat. 

"See you soon my love." He said and walked out of the door to start his work. 

-

After he was done turning down the lamps, he didn't go straight home but payed a visit to the Banks family home first. When he stepped through the door he was greeted by three pairs of little arms hugging him from all sides.

"Hello there, children! How are you all this fine, fine day?" He asked them.

"Very good, Jack. Thank you. Father told us you needed our help with something." Annabel said straight away. She was very curious, as her father had had a grin on his face while telling them this. 

"Yes I do, indeed. Here let's go sit down." He led them into the parlor.

Micheal was sitting in the big armchair, reading the newspaper. When he saw Jack he stood up from his chair and shook his hand.

"Good morning Jack." He said, beaming.

"A very good morning to you too, Micheal." Jack said. He had told Micheal about his plan and Micheal had been over the moon about it and had asked if he needed any help. That he did, so in come the children. 

"What is it uncle Jack? Tell us! Please!" Georgie begged, pulling on Jack's sleeve. 

"Georgie, don't rush Jack alright? He's going to tell you, but you have to be patient." Micheal scolded him. 

"Oh it's alright. I know you kids are curious." Jack said and sat down opposite from them. 

They looked at him with anticipation. 

"Very well then. As you know, I am very in love with your aunt Jane. And when people love each other very much, they want to spend the rest of their lives together." He paused for a bit, seeing if they were understanding what he was getting at. 

Annabel's smile grew bigger with every word he said. Was he finally going to do it? John had a suspicion, but wasn't quite sure yet. What would we have to do? Georgie didn't have a clue what he was saying but he figured his brother and sister could explain it to him later on. 

"And so, because I love Jane more than anything in the world I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. That's why I'm going to ask her to marry me, this evening." He said and waited for their reactions. 

Annabel reacted the first and flew into Jack's arms. John followed and Georgie did so too after realizing what he had said.

"So you're going to be our actual uncle?" Georgie asked. 

"If she says yes, then yes." Jack smiled. 

Georgie hugged him again. He loved when Jack was around and now he would be around even more! He would be an actual part of their family! 

"So... why do you need our help?" John asked.

"Well that's the special part. The first time Jane and I... went on a date," He said that instead of 'kissed' because especially Georgie didn't have to hear about that sort of thing yet. Micheal grinned. He obviously did get what Jack's sudden change of sentence meant. -"We went to the roof of my former apartment. Now I want to ask her the big question there, but except for the view it isn't very pretty. I was wondering if you could maybe, under supervision of your father of course, get some flowers and lights and use them to decorate the roof?" Jack asked. 

"Yes! Of course!" They all said.

"Oh it will be sooo pretty!" Annabel beamed. 

"I'm very glad children. Thank you so much!" 

The children giggled and ran upstairs to start planning. 

Micheal put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"She'll say yes. I have no doubt about it." He said.

"Do you think she's ready? Or maybe it's too soon..." Jack said, looking frustrated.

"No. You love each other, like you said. It's only good you start your forever now." Micheal said. How he wished he had asked Kate to be with him sooner, so they would have had longer together. He didn't want anything like what had happened with Kate to happen to his sister, or Jack. 

Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Micheal." He said. He was very grateful that Micheal accepted him so easily into the family, even though he is a worker. 

"No problem. Now go to Jane and keep her busy until this evening. I'll call you when it's done." Micheal said and led Jack to the door. 

"Alright, you know the adres?" Jack asked. 

"Yes. See you this evening." Micheal said and waved him goodbye.

"Good bye!" Jack said and peddled off, back towards the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! A proposal is coming... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update a bit sooner next time. 
> 
> -Z


	8. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks Jane the question he's wanted to ask her since the day he met her.

Jane walked through the door of her flat. Her arms and bag were full with flyers and banners of their latest rally. Her beret had sagged down the side of her face and hair was in front of her eyes. She tried to blow them away, without luck. She sighed and threw all the banners and flyers on the table. She then flopped onto the sofa and relaxed. It was certainly a successful day, but very tiring and she was now exhausted. She couldn't wait to just crawl into bed next to Jack and fall asleep. 

Thinking about Jack, she realized he wasn't there. She looked around to see if he had left a note somewhere, but couldn't find anything. She got worried when an hour had passed and he still wasn't home. She ran to her phone and called Micheal.

"Micheal?"

"Good afternoon, Jane. How are you?"

"Bad. Have you seen Jack? He's always home when I get home and today he isn't and it's been an hour now and I'm very worried." Jane rambled. 

Micheal laughed. Of course, he knew what Jack was doing.

"Jane calm down. He's with the children. I asked him if he could watch them while I go to work. I'm sorry, I should have told you." Micheal lied. In reality Jack was out in the city, trying to find the perfect engagement ring for Jane. 

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried sick." Jane said, sighing in relief. 

"He'll be home soon. I'm so sorry Jane, how stupid of me not to tell you." Micheal said.

"No it's alright Micheal, don't worry about it." Jane said. 

"Well I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later?" Micheal asked.

"Yes. Good luck!" Jane said.

"Thank you. Good bye." Micheal said and hung up the phone. He turned to find his children all ready with their coats and hats on.

"Alright children, shall we go decorate the rooftop then?" He said and took little Georgie by the hand. 

They all cheered in excitement as they left the house. 

_

Jack had found the perfect ring and made his way back to the flat. The sun was setting, so he had to get Jane to go on a walk with him pretty soon. He smiled to himself, thinking about it. He hid the ring in his inside pocket and opened the door. He was greeted by Jane flying into his arms.

"Well hello there." Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jane squeezed him tightly.

"You had me worried sick! If Micheal hadn't told me you were with the children I would have surely called the police and reported you missing." Jane scolded and put her hands on his cheeks.

Jack processed this for a moment. How stupid! He'd forgotten to leave a note for Jane and now Micheal had lied to his sister just to save Jack's plan from failing. He made a mental note to himself to clear all this up after tonight. 

"I'm sorry Jane. I should have left a note, but I forgot. Will you forgive me?" Jack asked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Jane put her hands on his chest and looked at him with a smirk.

"I don't know. You'd have to make it up to me." Jane said with a giggle. 

"Well then, how about I take you on a nice walk in the moonlight in a minute?" He said and leaned his forehead against hers. 

"That sounds perfect, but first..." She grinned and kissed him passionately on the lips. 

Jack smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to him. This played out quite well for his plan. 

They were still kissing when suddenly the phone rang. Jack suddenly realized that this is probably Micheal and broke away from Jane with a playfully sad look on his face. 

He picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Jack." 

"Jack? Oh good. This is Micheal. We're all ready. Should we wait inside?" Micheal asked.

"Yes! That's perfect." Jack said, glancing over to Jane who was looking at him with a grin on her face. 

"Alright. See you later. Good luck. I know she'll be over the moon." Micheal said, smiling.

"Thank you, for everything." Jack said quietly and hung up the phone. 

He walked back to Jane and took her hand.

"Who was that?" Jane asked curiously.

"That was Micheal. He called to thank me for taking care of the children today."

Jane nodded.

"But didn't I hear you thanking him?" She asked.

"Well, you know how I am. I'm just very grateful that he trusts me to take care of his children." And that he trusts him to be his sister's husband...

"Well you are very good with children. Especially John, Annabel and Georgie." Jane said. A quick thought of Jack taking care of their own children popped into her head. She quickly waved it away as Jack lead them to the door. 

"Shall we go for our walk then?" 

"Where are we going to walk to?" Jane asked.

"It's a surprise." Jack smiled and quickly kissed her cheek.

Jane blushed and giggled as they walked out of their flat.

_ 

A while later they arrived at Jack's old apartment. Jane looked up towards the roof and then back at Jack.

"Yep. That's where I thought we could go again." Jack said. His heart was starting to beat faster and faster.

"I'd love to. Let's go!" She said and pulled him along with her as she started to run towards the building. 

When they reached the roof Jane couldn't believe her eyes. The roof was lit by little white lights on the railings and there was a path of pink flower petals that lead to a circle of the same flowers. The place where they had their first kiss. Jack was so proud of the children. They had done the best job. 

Jane gasped. 

"Jack... this is... What?" She giggled and looked at him in shock.

"Do you like it?" He asked, taking her hands in his.

"Like it? I love it. This is so beautiful, Jack. But what is this for? You keep surprising me with these beautiful dates, honestly I don't deserve it." Jane said and looked at him curiously. 

"Of course you deserve it. I would do this every day for you and you know it." He said with a chuckle and lead her towards the circle of flowers. 

"I know you would because you're just the sweetest guy on the planet you are." She giggled.

"For you, I'd do anything." He said. His heart was racing as he reached into his pocket to get the ring and got down on one knee. 

Jane gasped as she realized what he was doing. 

"Jane Victoria Winifred Banks, every day that I spend with you is the best day of my life..." He started to choke up.-

"...And you make me the happiest man on the planet. Ever since that day at the Spring Fair I've really only wanted to ask you one question..." He took a deep breath.-

"Will you marry me?" He asked, looking at her with a tear streaming down his face. 

She wiped away the tear with her thumb and pulled him up from his knees gently. She leaned close to him and whispered quietly:

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes! A proposal! I didn't bother leaving y'all on a cliffhanger, cuz it's pretty clear she would say yes heheh. 
> 
> How many more chapters would you guys like to see? I'm definitely doing an entire chapter on the wedding, but I wasn't sure on what to do after that. Maybe some sort of epilogue? Or I could just continue a bit longer with their lives as a married couple (¿kids?). Please tell me what y'all think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, much appreciated as always!
> 
> -Z


	9. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's the day of Jane and Jack's wedding.

8 months after the proposal, the big day finally arrived. The wedding was taking place in the park in front of Cherry Tree Lane. They had so many beautiful memories there so it wasn't even a question. The park was beautifully decorated in a baby blue and baby pink theme: they liked to think of those as their colours. 

Jack sat down on a bench. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit (that he had saved up for since before the proposal) and was trying to put on his tie. He never wears ties and when he does, Jane is there to help him put it on but now he couldn't see her until the ceremony of course so he had to figure it out himself. When he was somewhat satisfied with his own work he sighed and looked around. It truly looked beautiful and he couldn't wait for his soon-to-be wife to see all this. She'd been so busy planning and making sure everything is perfect, but now she gets to actually experience all of her hard work. 

Micheal sat down next to Jack. He gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. 

"Nervous?" He asked Jack.

"A little. More excited to see her at this point. I feel like I haven't seen her in days." Jack chuckled.

"You've only been apart for one night!" Micheal laughed.

Jack laughed too.

"Yes well what can I say, I love her too much to miss her even one night." Jack said with a smile.

"That's good, because after today you'll never have to be apart again." Micheal said.

Jack gave Micheal a grateful smile. 

"Thank you, for everything." Jack said. He truly was so grateful for everything that Micheal had done for him in the past year. He couldn't wish for a better brother-in-law.

"No problem, Jack, really. I'm still paying you back for helping to save the house." Micheal laughed.

"And you know, we're brothers now- or soon-to-be anyway. It's what we're supposed to do right?" Micheal gave Jack another pat on the shoulder and stood up.

Jack nodded.

"Good luck up there. You're going to make her very happy, as you do every day already." Micheal said and walked off. 

Jack smiled to himself. 

\--

Jane was sitting in front of her niece's makeup table, (which actually was Jane's when she was young) looking at herself in the mirror. 

She'd done her own makeup and let Ellen do her hair, but she didn't want anything too spectacular. Jack likes her the way she is and that is what she wants to look like on her wedding day. She'd chosen to wear her mother's old wedding dress, which was still in perfect shape. Winnifred Banks had kept it that way in case a certain daughter of hers would ever need to use it. Unfortunately she wasn't here to see her daughter wear it. 

Jane thought of her mother. How badly she wanted her to be here today to see her marry the love of her life. Mother had always told her to marry for love, whereas her father always told her to marry a wealthy and respectable man. 

Jane laughed to herself. Oh how her father would have reacted to finding out his eldest daughter was marrying a lamplighter. Jack would have charmed him eventually though, she thought. He has that superpower, as she likes to call it.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Ready to get...- " Micheal asked, peering his head through the door and seeing his sister all ready for her wedding.

"-married... Jane, you look so beautiful... my goodness. Mother and father would have been so proud of you." Micheal said, tearing up a bit thinking about their parents. Plus, seeing his sister in their mother's old wedding dress brought back many memories. 

Jane smiled and felt her eyes watering too. 

"Oh Micheal... Please, it's too early to cry." She laughed. 

"I'm sorry, there's probably going to be plenty of that in a minute. But I just mean that if they were here today, they'd be happy for you. And Jack of course, although father would need some persuasion." Micheal chuckled.

"Micheal, they are here with us today, don't you remember?" Jane said and hooked her arm with his. 

"Yes. In the place where the lost things go." He said and placed a kiss on Jane's head. 

Jane nodded. 

"Yes, I'm ready to get married." She said as they walked towards the park together.

\--

He was ready. Everything was ready. He just had to say two simple words and he would be by Jane Banks' side for the rest of his life. 

First the children came walking down the aisle. Annabel and Georgie were throwing light pink flower petals and John came with the rings. He gave them to Jack with a smile. He was happy Jack was finally going to be real family.

The moment Jack saw Jane walking down the aisle, he teared up. How beautiful she looked. Micheal was giving her away, which was what Jane wanted because both their parents weren't there and no one disagreed. 

The couple smiled at each other, both with tears in their eyes already. 

At the end of the aisle, Micheal kissed his sister on the cheek and then led her to Jack. 

He reached out his hand, which she took gracefully and stood in front of him. 

They didn't hear anything the minister said because they were so enchanted by each other until it was time for them to say their vows. Jack was first.

He took a deep breath.

"Jane, since we were kids I've had my eyes on you. Cherry Tree Lane was always my favourite street to light because I got to see the cute little girl in the window. We never spoke, we only waved at each other. And then when we met again about a year and a half ago, I knew that it was special. Like someone had meant for us bump into each other and actually speak for once." Jane giggled. She knew he meant Mary Poppins.

"Ever since that day I've known that you are one special woman. And I couldn't be more proud to be your husband for the rest of my life. I vow to always protect you from harm, to be by your side in whatever hardships you may go through and most importantly... I vow to love you until the day I die." Jack finished and gently wiped away a tear that was rolling down Jane's cheek. 

Then it was Jane's go.

"Wow... How can I ever top that?" Jane said and Jack chuckled.

"The day I truly fell in love with you, Jack, was the day of the Spring Fair. I couldn't figure out which balloon to pick, because none were calling out to me. You walked up and immediately knew which one was right for me. We were and always will be connected and that was the moment I realized it. We flew through the air together, singing that there's no where to go but up. And look; here we are." She said, gently squeezing his hand. 

"I vow to always be there for you, to be your shoulder to cry on and to never leave your side when things get tough. You are the best man a woman could wish for, Jack. And I promise you, I will always be here. I love you." Jane finished and Jack softly said an "I love you too" back to her. 

"Jack, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked. 

"I do." Jack said and placed the smaller ring on Jane's ring finger. 

"Jane Victoria Winnifred Banks, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." Jane said and gently put the remaining ring on Jack's finger.

They smiled at each other.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." 

They looked at each other for a moment until Jack leaned in to kiss his wife. 

The crowd of friends and family applauded. Micheal and Ellen were both crying and the children were throwing flower petals at the newly-weds. 

Jane and Jack broke apart and leaned their heads together. 

"Just in time..." Jane whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter nine which was officially the last chapter! I'm soo bad at writing weddings so this was probably terrible but I tried my best.
> 
> Keep your eyes open for an epilogue which I'll be posting hopefully soon. I've got an idea for a sequel to this fic which will be set a year after the Second World War. It will be a bit darker and contain a bit less fluff than this one (this was literally one giant ball of fluff tbh) but I think it'll be interesting to write and hopefully to read. Also Mary Poppins might show up in that one. 
> 
> So keep an eye out for the epilogue and thanks again for reading this chapter guys, appreciate it as always. Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any tips or suggestions! 
> 
> -Z


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippet into the future of Jane, Jack and their family.

It was early in the morning. Jane and Jack were peacefully sleeping next to each other as the door slowly opened. Tiny footsteps were headed towards the bed. After a bit of heavy climbing the little girl flopped onto the bed in between her parents, waking Jack up. 

"Good morning!" The girl beamed.

"Katherine, honey!" Jack tried to keep his daughter from waking his pregnant wife up but it was too late.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jane rolled over to face her family.

"It's someone's birthday today, isn't it Jane?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Really? Who's birthday is it?" Jane giggled.

Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"It's MY birthday!!" She yelled and jumped up and down.

Jane and Jack laughed.

"Is it really? I'd totally forgotten." Jack said with a grin.

"You did not forget!" Katherine shot back and jumped into her father's arms.

Jack hugged his daughter tightly.

"Of course I didn't forget. Happy birthday my little light." He said softly.

Jane looked at them with a smile. They were already blessed with two little ones and soon another one would be joining them. She truly couldn't be happier. 

"Come here you little rascal!" Jane said and pulled her eldest into a big hug. 

"Now Katie, why don't you go get your favourite dress and I'll help you put it on in a minute. Alright?" Jane said.

"Yes mother." Katherine said and quickly ran back to her room. 

Jane and Jack watched her as she ran out of the room and smiled.

"My goodness. Four years old already? Where has time gone?" Jane gasped with a giggle.

"I know... They grow up way too fast. But we still have some years with them to go." Jack said and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her.

"A bit nauseous, but not that bad." Jane smiled.

"Alright, well if you need anything just ask and I'll get it for you." Jack said and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks honey." Jane said.

Then they suddenly heard a cry coming from the nursery.

"And that will be our little Albert." Jack sighed with a chuckle. 

He stood up from the bed and gave Jane a kiss. 

"I'll go get him." Jack said with a smile.

"And I'll go put that dress on Katie." Jane giggled.

__

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Katie, happy birthday to you." The family sung.

It took her a few tries (and a little help from cousin Georgie) to blow out all four of the little candles but finally she did it and everyone cheered. 

Eating the cake became such a mess that eventually Ellen ended up scolding everyone who even touched the cake so Micheal and John offered to help clean up before any of the children would start crying. 

Georgie and Jack had fun playing with the little ones while Jane had a nice talk with Annabel about school (and cute boys). Jane loved teasing her niece (and nephew) about the subject of secret crushes. 

Annabel told Jane she wants to pursue a career in journalism after she finishes school and write pieces about the war. 

"That's great, Annabel! Journalism really suits you." Jane said.

"That's what father said!" Annabel laughed. 

"Well it's true. You're curious, and that's a great virtue for journalists." Jane said.

"I was wondering, aunt Jane, if I could join you at a rally some time? I have to write a piece for school and I wanted to cover SPRUCE." She said.

"Of course! How wonderful. That makes me so happy!" Jane beamed. 

Katherine came running towards Jane.

"Mother, will I ever meet Mary Poppins?" She asked all of a sudden.

Jane was quite surprised. They'd told her many stories about the magical nanny but Jane didn't know if she'd ever come back. She couldn't bare to break her heart like that and Jack could tell so he jumped in. 

"Mary Poppins only comes when she feels there's something or someone that needs fixing. Katherine, you might be a very big four year old now but you've still got many years to go and I'm sure Mary Poppins will come and meet you at some point." Jack said, tucking away a stray hair from his daughters face. 

Jane smiled. He always knows just what to say.

That seemed to be enough to satisfy Katie but little Albert wanted to hear more.

"Tell the story?" He cooed, climbing up on his mother's lap. 

"Again? I've lost track of how many times we've told it now." Micheal said popping out of the hallway into the parlor. 

Jane giggled.

"For you my love, I'd tell it as many times as you want." She said to her two year old son and cupped his little cheek. 

Everyone gathered around. They never got tired of hearing the story. 

Jack sat down next to Jane with an arm around her, his hand on her baby bump. Albert sat with Jane and Katherine with Jack as the rest all sat in a circle around them. 

"Once upon a time there was a family." Micheal started.

"There was the father: George Banks, the mother: Winnifred Banks, and their two adorable children: Jane and Micheal." Jane continued with a giggle.

"Though everyone else didn't think they were so adorable. The family was quite a mess so they needed someone to fix them." Micheal went on.

"That's when the magical nanny came down from the sky, carrying her parrot umbrella and carpet bag and brought magic into the family's lives. Like the time they cleaned the nursery by only snapping their fingers." Jane said.

"Or when they jumped into a chalk painting and landed in this wonderfully magical world." Micheal said.

"Oh tell us about the painting! Will you? Please?" All the children begged.

"Oh very well then" Jane said and looked at Jack.

He was smiling at her with that great big smile she loved so very much. 

They all started telling about their adventures with Mary Poppins like no one had heard them before. 

Jane and Jack occasionally looked at each other with smiles and thought back on the journey they went through to get here; the happiest they had ever been. 

They came to the conclusion that:

Side by side is truly the best way to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you all so much for reading this fic. I really enjoyed writing it, even though it was quite hard to come up with new ideas sometimes. I hope I wrapped up the story in a way that you guys like. I didn't want to give too much away about the kids yet because they're going to be a big part in my next fic, which will be a sequel to this one. 
> 
> Like I said in the last chapter, that fic will be set a year after WOII and will therefore be a bit darker and sadder at times but I hope you'll still give it a try. I've still gotta do my research and write a good prologue, but I hope to post that somewhere in the next two weeks. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. If you want you can leave a comment and I hope to see you in the next one ;)
> 
> -Z


End file.
